


That Angel

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [27]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Dean, Steve x Cas, Steve x Wade, Steve x reader, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	That Angel

Wade cheered as he heard his phone. “Phone call!” He took it out. “Oh.” He made a face. "I'm scared." He glanced at you.

You made a face. “Answer it on speaker.” You shook your head. When he did, you wondered at her tone. 

"WHY IS MY SISTER NOT ANSWERING? WHAT DID THAT DAMN ANGEL DO, WADE WILSON?!"

He held his phone away from him, afraid she’d come through to hurt him. “We were sleeping!” He squeaked. "It was an emotional talk, and we decided to sleep it off!" 

You sighed and shook your head. “Everything is fine, Nat.” You told her. “Although, I’m not pleased with you right now.” You admitted, giving the phone a small glare. 

“Me? Why?! You haven’t been answering! I’ve been worried sick!” She fought. 

“You misheard Cas when you were eavesdropping!” You hissed. “You nearly caused a break up that  _ wasn’t even going to happen _ !” You went on, clearly trying to control your volume. “Everyone was hurt.  _ Everyone _ .” You emphasized. “You say you don’t want me hurt, and you’re the one causing my hurt.”

“I was looking out for you. Those were my only intentions.” She argued. "That's what I’ve done your whole life."

“Well, maybe it’s time to stop.” You told her. “All of our hearts were breaking because you misheard.” You said honestly. "You caused four heartaches in two texts."

She stayed silent for a moment. “That’s why I didn’t think the relationship was a good idea.” She defended. "I knew heartbreak would happen!"

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Nat, I’m fine. We’re all fine. Thanks for checking. Talk later!” You hit the red button to end the call. You were talking in circles. She caused the hurt, and then said that was why she was against it- your pain. That she caused. It was ridiculous.

Wade shook his head, still scared. “Is she going to kill me? Multiple times?” He asked. “In very creative ways?” He crossed his legs, covering himself. 

“She’d have to go through me.” You shook your head. “I may not have gone through the ‘training’ she did, but her and the others all taught me well.” You told him honestly. “She’s brave enough to be an Avenger, but not stupid enough to get physical with me.”

“Be my bodyguard.” He hugged you from behind. “I can’t die, but you make me feel safer.” He admitted.

“I’m happy to hear that.” You smiled and rubbed his arms. “How about we enjoy the last bit of our time here? We leave tomorrow.” 

“Sounds great, Hot Stuff.” He lifted you slightly. “No meanie sisters allowed.” He pecked your cheek. “What’s our next stop?” He wondered. “Or are we figuring that out last minute?” He asked, playfully.

You giggled. “Maybe last minute if you have any preferences?” You asked, leaning your head back against his shoulder. 

“Wherever you go, I do.” He squeezed you. 

“Steve called you a puppy because of that.” You said lovingly. “It’s cute.” 

He grinned and kissed your jaw. “I’m cool with that. I’m your puppy that follows you everywhere! And I get treats.” He teased. He had a playful look on his face. “Woof.”

You snorted and turned to hug him. “You make everything so fun.” You grinned. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Wee!” He grinned, spinning you. 

* * *

Steve slept soundly on Cas's chest, completely at peace. Cas rubbed his back gently, enjoying hearing his breath. He smiled softly at the past few hours. His confidence had grown during your talk and he felt comfortable opening himself up to Steve. Seeing the sun setting, he knew that the two of them had missed dinner with you. He hoped that was alright. He knew he was the one that made the decision for the both of them. However, part of him had a feeling that you and Wade would understand. You were both kind souls.

Cas smiled softly at the thought of you both and couldn’t wait to give you the same kind of treatment you gave him. While Steve slept, Cas stayed out of his dream, and began trying to think of plans for the date for the two of you. He’d like a morning date with you to start, maybe some coffee for you. He would plan further details when he knew where the next stop on your trip would be.

He needed to ask Steve if he could share dreams with you as well. He did not want to risk upsetting him by ‘taking’ it from being an only him thing. He hummed to himself, smiling as Steve nuzzled further into him. He would ask him when he woke. For now he would just enjoy the feeling of Steve in his arms. He gently shut his eyes, resting for a moment. Nothing else outside this room could bother him at the moment. 

* * *

Nat waited awhile for a bit before calling for Cas. She sat down on the edge of a table in efforts to calm her nerves. It was obvious that you would not be answering her calls for some time.

Cas showed up in a few minutes, jaw set. “Yes, Natasha?” He greeted her. “You called?”

She swung her legs. “Just wanting to understand the situation.” She sighed. “My sister ignored me all afternoon, and then hung up on me when I called Wade’s phone.” 

“We have our own business.” He said with a tone. “It’s not your own situation to understand.” His posture was stiff. “You caused a lot of pain by telling her something that was not close to being true.” He stared at her. 

“I was looking out for her. Clearly, I needed to.” She shrugged. 

Cas’s gaze darkened. “No, you didn’t.” He said, snapping at her. “You are the one causing her pain. Not me, nor Steve, nor Wade.” He stepped closer. “I will protect her from you causing her any further pain. I never want to feel that from her again.” He promised. “She is now part of me. They all are. And I will guard them at all costs.” He warned her. "You either stop hurting her, or I will not be a friend."

Nat narrowed her eyes. “You think you can threaten me? From protecting my sister?” She stood. 

"You are not protecting her! You want to be right at any cost." He pointed out, yelling. "Instead of seeing her as happy, and letting her live her life, you want to control her. That stops now." He pointed a finger at her. “I am much more protective of those I care about.” He told her. "I care deeply for her, and our relationship."

“You haven’t even known her a year.” She scoffed. “You don’t know human relationships!” She snapped in return. 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “No, but I can read souls.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Expert then in feelings.” She said sarcastically. 

He stood straight. “It seems you are unwilling to see when you are in the wrong.” He said simply. “We are done here. If Dean, or Sam, needs me, I will be here. Otherwise, goodbye.” He said coldly before heading back to Steve.

She sighed heavily as he left, shaking her head. She had hoped that he would be a tad more reasonable. “All men.” She muttered. 

* * *

Steve was waking up by the time that Cas was getting back. “Hey, you.” He said sleepily. “Where’d you fly off to?” He stretched and reached for the angel. 

“Natasha.” He said simply. “We had issues.” He eagerly went to Steve. “She is very displeased with me, but I am more so with her.” He nearly growled, enjoying being held by the super soldier. “I told her if she continues to hurt Y/N, I will not be her friend any longer.” 

Steve squeezed him tight. “Thank you for standing up for our girl.” He sounded proud, which he truly was. “I know Nat must hate you right now, but that’s her problem. Not ours. Do you plan to tell Y/N about it?”

Cas shrugged softly. “I most likely will, perhaps tomorrow.” He told him. “She deserves to hear it from me, instead of Nat ‘twisting’ things again.” He was actually worried that Nat would tell her something false yet again. If you even answered your phone. 

Steve kissed his head. “You’re so kind and smart.” He assured him. “We all love that about you.” He added. “Want to see if they’d like a movie to end the night?” 

Cas smiled softly. “If you wish. I do not mind either way.” He held his hand. “Or may I take you out to a late dinner?” He failed to notice Steve stiffen. “You haven’t eaten yet, and you are likely hungry, are you not?”

Steve bit his lip. “I’m okay, actually.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t really have to eat all that much.” 

Cas frowned. “It was my understanding you had to eat double of normal humans?” He thought. “Because you burn so much more than others.” He noted.

Steve warmed. “Uh...well...I suppose. Maybe I’ll ask Y/N to bring me back something from their dinner?” He suggested. “I’m just...really comfortable holding you like this.” 

Cas nodded. “Whatever makes you happier.” He leaned back. "I was wondering something. When you were sleeping." He thought it best to ask about your dreams now.

Steve nodded encouragingly. “Yeah?” He asked, running his fingers through Cas’s hair. “What’s up?”

Cas closed his eyes. “Since I will be taking Y/N on a date soon, I wondered if I would be able to enter her dreams as well?” He asked shyly. “I didn’t want to without your permission.”

Steve mentally sighed. He felt bad at his reaction, but he wanted those to be between him and Cas. Licking his lips, he bit that thought back, though. “If that’s something you want.” He told him.

“I would enjoy sharing that experience with her, yes.” Cas said honestly. “But it was our experience first, so I did not want to ruin that.” He assured Steve, turning to look at him. “If you say ‘no’, then I will not.”

Steve did his best to not show his true feelings. “That’s fine.” He rubbed his wrist. “You have my ‘permission’.” He told him with a small smile.

Cas beamed. “Thank you.” He pecked his lips. “That means a lot to me.” He hugged him close.

Steve sagged into the hug. “I’m glad. How about we have our own date when I fall asleep again? Night filled with stars?” He asked. “We hop on a plane tomorrow, so I’ll have time with them then. And we can call you when we get to the next hotel?”

Cas nodded. “That sounds nice. I am always up for dates with you.” He said cutely. “I can’t think of a reason I’d ever turn that down.” 

* * *

Once back at the hotel, you stripped as soon as the door was shut. “Join me for a shower?” You looked over your shoulder at Wade.

“Hell fucking yes!” He began stripping as he ran to you. He tripped, making you shake your head. “I’m good!” 

“You’re going to bang your head one day.” You laughed. 

“Well, right now I’m going to bang something.” He grinned. “Or more like someone!” He got up, chasing you. 

You grinned as he lifted you. “You better!” You didn’t bother kicking the door shut behind you, knowing that no one would be in your room. 

“I always follow through.” Wade grinned. “We need more protection for the next trip though.” He noted. “We went through them faster than I expected.” He said as he put you down. 

“Hey, I got to work out somehow.” You grinned. “And I am certainly not complaining.” You said as you turned the water on for your shower.

“Me either, Hot Stuff.” He smacked your back side. 

* * *

Steve glanced over his shoulder when he heard the shower start, and your giggle. He smiled softly to himself as he pictured you. It was a sound he would never tire of. Cas smiled as well. “Her laugh is very nice.” He looked at Steve's face. "It is hard to not be happy when you hear it."

Steve nodded. “I’ve always loved that sound.” He sighed. "I'm glad we all get to hear it now." He said bashfully.

“I am as well.” He agreed. “I only can hope to make her laugh frequently.” He said honestly. 

Steve smiled, rubbing Cas’ leg. “You will.” He blushed when your laughter shifted to moans.

“Oh.” Cas whispered. “Is that…?” He asked shyly. When heard Wade grunt your name, he nodded. "Nevermind."

Steve warmed further. “Should we leave them be?” He asked, shifting slightly from hearing you.

Cas glanced at him. “Is that the best thing to do?” His cheeks were flushed as well. He hadn’t heard these noises you were making from you before.

“I...I think?” Steve shrugged. “Lemme get dressed real quick.” He struggled to do so, fumbling with everything. 

Cas licked his lips as he tried to remain calm as well. It was affecting him more than he expected it would. They both met each other’s gazes, thinking the same thing. Cas swallowed, a shiver running down his spine. “Is it wrong to stay?” He asked softly. “Rude?” He didn’t know how that worked. 

Steve shrugged. “They’re our significant others, too, so I don’t think so?” This wasn’t a situation he’d ever been in before.

Cas nodded, content with that answer as he moved to sit against the headboard. “These sounds are pleasant, as well.” He admitted.

“They really are.” Steve cleared his throat before sitting besides him, hand going out to hold his tightly. “You’ll hear them for yourself in person one day.” He pointed out. 

Cas swallowed. “Perhaps.” He nodded. It wasn’t like he had a time frame in which to hope that would happen. He had just become physical with Steve, after all. It had taken quite a lot of courage to do that. You were even more experienced that Steve in his mind, and therefore, it scared him more at the thought. 

Steve squeezed his hand. “You okay?” He asked, shifting slightly. 

Cas nodded. “I am quite affected. As are you.” Cas turned to him. He picked his lips.

Steve groaned. “I get going so easily. It’s embarrassing.” He blushed, his head going back. 

Cas smiled softly. “I believe the proper word to describe that is ‘cute’.” He teased. “I’m not complaining.”

Steve looked at him in surprise. “Cute?” He asked, having not been expecting this to be described as ‘cute’. “How is me getting turned on easily ‘cute’?” 

“Because you try to hide it.” Cas told him. He kissed Steve’s cheek. “There’s nothing to hide. Not with me, and I’m sure that she would find it very flattering.”

The blonde shifted. “I’ll try and work on that.” He promised. “Can I interest you in a round two?” He asked, his face turning a brighter red.

Cas grinned. “I am very content with that.” He moved to pull Steve into a deep kiss.

He groaned, moving with ease to get the angel under him. “I’m in charge this time.” He told him, his voice deeper than usual.

Cas chuckled but looked at him darkly. “I look forward to this.” He licked his lips.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, you started patting yourself dry, smirking when you heard the bed moving in the next room. “Those pervs!” Wade gasped, joking. “They heard us and got horny!”

You grinned. “I take full credit.” You bowed. Pecking his cheek, you led him back to the room you shared. “Movie before bed?” You asked, drying your hair before crawling into bed.

“Can we watch a scary one?” He asked hopeful. “I feel like watching a scary movie in Disney has to be done.”

“I agree.” You nodded. “The scariest of scary.” You got comfortable as you waited for Wade to crawl into bed next to you. 

He stretched and got in behind you. “Sounds great to me. Want to text the boys that they can join when they feel?” 

You shook your head. “I think I’ll let them spend tonight alone.” You told him. “Steve will get some time with us tomorrow on the plane, and we can all do something together later tomorrow.” You thought that the two of them needed this time alone.

“Okay.” He held you close, nuzzling to you. “Like I’m going to argue about alone time with our girl.”

You smiled and held his hands against you. “Thank you.” 


End file.
